In order to transmit discrete packets of traffic, such as voice and data packets configured to the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), over a serial communications link, such as a radio link, it is necessary to first convert the packets of traffic into a serial traffic stream. This involves limiting the flow of traffic to a router, for example, to avoid a congestion of traffic developing upstream of the traffic conversion process and which may otherwise lead to a failure of the delivery of the traffic. Modern systems for implementing this conversion comprise a serial conversion card and a router, however, given the large mismatch in traffic delivery and transmission, it is often necessary to use a large router having significant processing capability, which occupies a significant volume of space.
When sending traffic, such as a data or voice message over a communications link it is also desirable to process the traffic prior to transmission to include error correction facilities so that in the event that a portion of the communicated message becomes lost or corrupt, the message can be recovered. In certain situations it is also desirable to encrypt the traffic to mask the content, and the source and destination of the traffic. The processing of the message to enable error correction and the encryption of the message however, increases the computational size of the message which can further add to the undesirable build up of traffic for subsequent transmission.